


Jungkook

by RoyEdIsMyAesthetic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, De-Aged, M/M, Puberty, de-aged Roy Mustang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic/pseuds/RoyEdIsMyAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody was a kid once, but a kid TWICE? A certain someone shows up at Edward Elric's door looking for help with a rather odd situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungkook

Ed's mother used to say that everyone is beautiful in their own way. 

After fourteen years on this earth, Ed decided that this beauty can be divided into three different categories. You can be beautiful just because you're unique. Everyone's this sort of beautiful. Or you can be pretty and found attractive by general consensus. That's the second kind. Or you could be the third kind of beautiful- the boy who Edward found standing outside the door of his dorm room.

Perfect.

Full and parted lips- soft and pink. Dark and soulful eyes beneath long, and full, and delicately arching lashes. Pale and creamy skin kissed by moonlight and raven hair which framed a feminine, soft-featured face.

Edward was torn away from his trance as he looked down at what the thirteen year old in front of him was wearing- a navy blue military uniform that was five sizes too big for him and dripped off of his petite four foot nine inch frame.

"It ain't Halloween, is it?" Ed asked calmly, "Because if it is, then I don't know where the past four months of my life went."

The dark haired boy before him looked sheepishly at his own bare feet. The shoes that he usually wore were too big for him.

"I... I didn't know where else to go, Fullmetal. I just found myself here. Familiarity I suppose..."

Ed froze. He narrowed his eyes, and a second later, they widened with realization.

"Wait a fucking minute... you... you called me, Fullmetal! YOU'RE... uh, you're... COLONEL?!"

"Yes, that would be correct," Mustang admitted, sounding almost a bit guilty about the fact. "And now all of my clothes are too big on me..." he said in a shaky, almost whimpering voice.

"But how?! What in the world happened to you?!"

"I'm me. I'm old me, but I'm a kid again, oh, I don't know!" Mustang cried with tears welling up in his onyx eyes. "It's freakin' weird! There was a rogue alchemist on my ass who was skilled in bio-alchemy, and there was a bright light, and next thing I know, I wake up looking like Jungkook!"

Roy then paused and looked into the room behind Edward. "Where's your brother?" he asked quickly. 

He jumped as Edward almost snorted before breaking into a fit of chuckles. 

"He's... phtt! He's buying p-postage stamps! But... just..." Shaking his head, Edward crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. "Oh god, just give me a minute to relish this moment! You, in all of your bastard glory, came to me for help. But not only that, but the reason why you've been making fun of my height all the time is because you were short as fuck as a child! Damn! You had one hell of a growth spurt!"

"This is serious, Ed, I'm friggin' out!" Mustang cried with frustration, "My voice is weird, I'm talkin' different, I've got like, nine zits! I've got no grass on the infield..."

Ed shut his mouth and silently glanced down.

"...and I have zero control over this!" Mustang shouted, motioning a hand downward. "I mean it's up, it's down, it's up for no reason..."

"That's enough, yeah, thanks," Ed interrupted, waving a hand dismissively. He wiped tears away from his eyes with the back of his arm. "That's just called puberty, Mustang. You know, I always just assumed that you bypassed puberty and just woke up one day as a full grown man, considering the complete and utter lack of sympathy you have for me."

"Well that isn't true! And let me tell ya, Fullmetal, puberty sucks! Again!"

"Got that right."

Ed and Mustang silently looked at one another as an awkward silence fell upon them. They both blinked.

"May I come in?" Mustang asked tiredly.

"Sure," Ed said, stepping to the side. He watched as Roy passed by him and plopped down atop the bed in the center of the room.

"Christ, this is humiliating..." Roy mumbled to himself.

Edward closed the door and eyed the boy on the bed as he slipped off his oversized uniform jacket, revealing the baggy white t-shirt beneath. He let the jacket fall in a mound atop the bed sheets. 

"When Mustang had knocked at the door and I opened it... and I saw him standing there... what was that?" Edward thought to himself. "What was I thinking? Was I... was I checking him out?"

Surprisingly, the idea didn't make Ed feel too uncomfortable. He'd always found Roy to be good looking in his own way, and he assumed that everyone else thought so too, though not to the same extent. It was like when a student crushes on their super hot, super young gym teacher. You know for a fact that nothing will ever happen between you two, but that sure as hell doesn't stop you from dreaming and swapping sexual fantasies with your friends. 

Ed's slight attraction to Roy was only understandable. Right?

Edward turned his attention back to the thirteen year old who sat with one sleeve of his t-shirt slipping off of his right shoulder, exposing skin. Mustang lowered his eyes and looked at his crossed legs with a soft expression as he absentmindedly scratched his head of unusually bushy hair with one hand. 

The action was unintentionally cute. 

Real cute.

Fuck. 

"So... Mustang..." Ed sang awkwardly, "do you want something to drink? Are you feeling thirsty?"

"Thirsty for you maybe..." Mustang muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Ed asked cluelessly, not hearing what Mustang had said.

"No, Fullmetal, I'm not thirsty" Mustang said calmly. "But thank you."

Edward shrugged his shoulders and walked to the table at the corner of the room where a pitcher and a ceramic cup stood.

"Well suit yourself then. So... are you gonna fix this? Because if it's temporary or something, you can wait it out," he said, filling the glass with water. He set the pitcher down. "Or you could try reversing it yourself, but that might do more harm than good. Aw crap!" Ed suddenly exclaimed as he suddenly spilled water all over the front of his black tank top. 

With his back facing Mustang, Ed set the cup back onto the table and reached down, taking hold of the fabric at the bottom of the shirt and peeling it off of himself. Roy's mouth fell slightly open as he watched the muscles on Edward's back ripple as the tank came off and then was thrown onto the back of a nearby chair.

Edward turned around with a quizzical look on his face as he heard a rapid pattering. Roy had draped his legs over the edge of the bed and was subconsciously tapping one bare foot against the wooden floor, the action similar to the way that a dog wags its tail in just about any situation other than when they discover that they're being brought to the vet.

Edward narrowed his eyes. Something had sent the de-aged man over the edge. Ed raised one eyebrow when he got idea of what it was. 

"Colonel... am I making you nervous?" he asked.

"I'm not nervous," Mustang said quickly. Too quickly.

"That's not what I asked. But there's no need to be," Ed said, coming forward toward the bed. 

He stopped directly in front of Mustang, basically placing himself between Mustang's legs before he laid a hand on the younger boy's thigh, stopping him from moving. A bead of sweat dripped down from Mustang's forehead.

"I said I'm not nervous..." Mustang repeated, avoiding Edward's gaze and his toned abs.

One corner of Edward's mouth mischievously curled upward as his fingers slowly crawled up the inside of Roy's thigh. "Excited then?" he asked.

"St-stop it!" Mustang stuttered. "Stop it, Fullmetal, that's an order..."

"Do I... excite you?" Edward sung softly, unfazed by his superior's command.

"I'm going to have you court martialed for this..." Mustang whispered shakily.

Edward's eyes sparkled with delight. A simple touch was all it took. And his superior was basically squirming and writhing beneath him. Edward Elric's pure presence was making Roy Mustang become completely and utterly unhinged.

And Ed was absolutely loving it.

"You're attracted to me, aren't you? You're obviously reacting..." Ed said smoothly, glancing down at Mustang's pants which failed to hide a growing erection. 

"It's these stupid out of whack hormones!" Mustang said loudly, suddenly standing up. "I can't help it! Stop being such a child, Fullmetal, just because someone-"

Mustang was cut off as Edward's soft, warm lips crashed into his. After the initial shock, Mustang's eyelids fluttered closed and his body relaxed as he surrendered, letting out a soft hum of pleasure. The kiss deeped and Edward moved his hands to either side of Mustang's face, cupping his cheeks before moving upward and knitting his fingers through his raven hair.

As soon as it began, they broke away, though they were still connected by a thin string of saliva. The thread broke as Edward lowered his head slightly and looked hungrily at Mustang's lips with half-lidded eyes dark with lust. 

The two of them still stood close with barely any room between them. 

With eyes brimming with desire, Mustang let out a short, ragged breath. And it was then that the stillness that hung heavy in the air broke. In a blur of motion, Edward's lips covered Mustang's once again and their lips stayed locked as tongues traced teeth and waged war with one another. Hands roamed as if their lives depended on it, grabbing and stroking hair, fabric, and skin.

Mustang let out a short breath of surprise as Edward roughly pushed him up against a wall, pressing his pelvis against Mustang, running his hands through his dark hair, and nipping his lower lip before covering Mustang's mouth once again with purpose.

Feeling a bit lightheaded, Mustang broke for air and snaked his arms around Edward's neck. Placing kisses up Mustang's neck and feeling Mustang shudder beneath him, Edward placed his hands on the outsides of Mustang's thighs, lifting Mustang up so that he could wrap his legs around his waist. Mustang pressed his back up against the wall to steady himself as he captured Edward's lips, earning himself an audible groan, but to his surprise, Edward carried him two steps to the left, and tore him away, forcibly shoving him down onto the bed whose springs bounced slightly under the sudden weight. 

Before Mustang knew it, Edward was straddling him, placing his hands at either side of his head.

To Mustang's dismay, their lips didn't meet again, and time came to a crashing halt. Edward looked down at him and frowned slightly, his golden bangs dripping down to meet the skin Mustang's forehead.

"Okay, Roy," Ed said in an unusually firm voice, his breath brushing Mustang's skin, "so I really want to jump your bones... but let's make it clear right here and right now. I'm not out to rape you, because rape is wrong, so no lyin' to me right now. Ya clear? Tell me... are you alright with this?"

Roy blinked once before he gave Edward a wide smile... braces and all.

"I'm perfect."

 

 

The end.


End file.
